Lemon Tea
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Really quick story of Ren and Nora. R&R. Lie RenXNora


**I am so sorry I accidentally uploaded a screwed up version of this fic before and didn't catch it until just now. Here's the whole Lemon Tea fic. **

"Ren?"

I awoke, wiping sleep from my eyes. She was standing beside my bed, clutching her teddy bear tightly against her chest.

"Nora, what's wrong? You're gonna wake up Pyrrha and Jaune."

"I had a nightmare… c-can I sleep with you?"

I smiled and shifted aside, making room for her.

"Thanks, Ren…"

She yawned and slid under the covers, hugging the bear even tighter and pressed her back against me, searching for warmth. I wrapped my arms around her waist comfortingly. Something we'd done hundreds of times before.

Tonight, though… her hair smelled different. It's usual floral aroma now replaced with… cinnamon?

I moved closer to try and discern the scent. In the dark, I hadn't realized how close I'd come until I heard her breath catch as she shuddered. My lips had brushed ever so slightly against the nape of her neck. I felt her heart race and her grip tighten on her bear.

"S-sorry…"

She didn't say a word- a rare occurrence. I knew I'd overstepped some boundary between us and I pulled my hands away, giving her her own space.

Sleep took me again almost immediately.

"Ren?"

More whispering in my ear. Her breath was warm against my cheek, her arms wrapped around my shoulders, a leg tangled in mine.

"Yes, Nora?"

"You smell minty." Her lips brushed against my jaw as she said it.

I blushed and thought this was just Nora's way of getting back at me for my earlier transgression. I hadn't expected the contact to continue for long. She walked her fingertips along my shoulder as she did, gently nipping at the skin there. I shivered.

"Nor-"

"Shh!"

I bit my lip as she tasted me. She ran her lips and tongue and teeth against my neck, throat and earlobes, smiling all the while. She finally just buried her face in my neck and sighed happily.

I breathed deeply, trying to get back to sleep as she wrapped herself around me. She playfully nudged me and wrapped one of my own arms around her waist again.

"It's just me, Ren. You can touch."

I was suddenly extremely glad it was dark and hoped she wasn't close enough to feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Sometimes she could be so careless with how she phrases things.

I closed my eyes, trying to get back to sleep. Minutes ticked by, but I felt uneasy. I opened an eye to see the light in hers focused on me.

"Are you okay?"

She gripped me tighter and whimpered softly. What was wrong with her?

Her soft, warm lips pressed against my neck again. I tried not to think much of it, but this was… intimate.

She slowly rocked her body against mine, her breath catching as she did so. Then she stopped and buried her face in my neck again and groaned. I've known her long enough to realize it was an embarrassed groan, but from what?

I started to wrap my arms around her, a hand behind her head, tangling my fingers in her hair. Normally it relaxed her on nights she couldn't sleep. It seemed to work for a few minutes.

Her breath fluttered and her body relaxed. I smiled, glad she was finally going to be able to get back to sleep. I didn't realize I was wrong until I was on my back, wrists pinned to the bed, her light and amazingly strong body keeping mine down.

I looked up at her, shocked. She just shivered as she pressed herself closer against me. Slowly she lowered her head, pressing her soft lips against mine.

The kiss was electric.

I'd always imagined what it'd be like. Maybe during a Vytal festival years in the future. Or after a close fight with a hoard of Ursi. But this… this was more than I could've imagine. I wanted to reach up. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to hold her and relax in the warmth of her body.

She giggled softly and kept my wrists down, denying me.

We kissed for what felt like hours before she came up for air and slowly slid off of me, entwining the fingers of one of her hands in mine.

"You're an amazing kisser," she whispered breathily in my ear.

"Thanks…"

She pressed herself even closer against me. I tried to think about other things besides the scent of her hair or the warmth of her body or the way certain parts herself were pressing against me.

"Ren, you're booping my thigh."

She giggled quietly as she grazed the backs of her nails against my inner thighs. All of the contact had managed to excite me more than I could manage to hide.

"Nora, I-"

"Shh. It's okay… it's just like Magnhild."

I looked at her, shock across my face, barely visible in the dark.

She ran her fingers across me through my sleep pants.

My eyes snapped open. Nora was asleep, her head nuzzled up against my chest. She whispered something in her sleep and giggled softly before shifting and falling into an even deeper sleep.

I sighed quietly, closing my eyes again. "No more lemon tea before bed…"


End file.
